


Queen of Love and Beauty

by sansalannistark



Series: For the North [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This is pure fluff, and more snubbing of that couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansalannistark/pseuds/sansalannistark
Summary: The Queen in the North relives a childhood fantasy.





	Queen of Love and Beauty

It was a pathetic notion and one he had once scorned but it brought a tragic sense of disappointment to his hardened heart when he found out that his Queen in the North had never been crowned the Queen of love and beauty. Not once in countless tournaments, tournaments she had delighted in as she had delighted in lemon cakes and songs, had she had that silly little flower crown placed upon her red mane.

So for this reason, it didn’t seem to stupid that Jaime Lannister would be out at dawn plucking flowers.

When Raegar had placed that fated flower crown upon Lyanna Stark’s head, it sparked a time of war and death, and caused the pain and distress that tormented Elia Martell. Jaime had hated Rhaegar for it, but they were all dead and as he had sat watching Sansa sleep fitfully the previous night, watching her cry out at the horrors that lurked unseen, he had vowed silently to make her happy. However long he lived. He should start with showing her how much she truly mattered, to her people. To _him_.

There were no winter roses in the godswood, but it was some small mercy. The memories of Elia and Rhaegar’s slight still lingered, and he would not taint his Queen with those memories. He gathered dozens of white roses however, and found a certain satisfaction in it when Jaime imagined the look of them beside her hair, waves of amber he had run his fingers through countless nights as she clutched his tunic and buried her face and her tears in his chest.

The crown was tricky to construct at first, and Jaime snapped a fair few of the roses but after some time a slightly lopsided ring of white roses lay on the snow before him. A smile speed across his lower face and he picked up his gift, carrying it reverently back to Winterfell.

As he had thought, Sansa was in the great hall, talking to some of the northern lords. Jon Snow and the Targaryen girl were also present as they conversed silently to the left. _Perfect_.

Without hesitation, without abandon, Jaime stride up to her. Sansa looked up and smiled brightly.

“My Lord Commander. Where have you been at this hour?”

“A word in private, your grace?”

Sansa’s brows twitched, but she nodded nevertheless. “Of course. Do excuse me, my lords.” Jaime led her to the corner of the room, but positioned them so that Sansa’s brother and his lover had a good view. He couldn’t well crown her in the open, right at the high table, but he wasn’t about to lose the chance to snub the two dragons either.

“For you my queen,” Jaime drawled, flourishing the crown. Sansa let out a little gasp and her face beamed at him. Jaime stepped closer, letting his golden hand linger on her hair for a moment before placing the crown upon it.

“Ser Jaime. How gallant of you,” Sansa said.

“I am a knight, your grace.”

“And a very good one, but you do not have to see to my childish whims. Besides, I learnt long ago that the songs aren’t real.”

“Then perhaps you weren’t listening to the right songs. You _are_ the queen of love and beauty, Sansa. It is not foolish to want to be happy, and as your Lord Commander, I would be a poor companion and friend if I did not see to your happiness as well as your safety.”

“Besides,” Jaime continued, “there is only one song I believe in.”

“And what song is that, Ser?”

“Why the song of the Lady and her Lion of course. The greatest of them all.”

“Jaime…” Sansa’s eyes were moist with tears as she slid a hand up his arm.

“You do truly look like a queen in that crown,” he remarked softly. Sansa let out a small tearful smile. Some planted a kiss on the top of her head, feeling the sting of the thorns. “My beautiful queen.”

“Thank you, Jaime. Thank you for this.”

“Anything for you, my queen.” 


End file.
